clubvirtuelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Intelligent Environment. Spatial aspects of the information revolution
... Recombinant Architecture Mitchell, W.J: Recombinant Architecture; Auszüge im Original aus: City of Bits: Space, Place and the Infobahn: Camb. Mass., The MIT Press: 1995; in: Droege, Peter (Edit) In Intelligent Environments, 550-581. Amsterdam: Elsevier Science B.V.: 1997 Das `Lösemittel digitaler Information` habe schnell zur Auflösung/Zersetzung traditioneller – gewöhnter Gebäudetypen geführt und der Restbestand `rekombinierter Fragmente` zu `Mutantenarchitekturen` (vgl. Mitchell 1997: 551). Whats about: W.J. Mitchell – gilt als Vertreter …. - stellt in seinem Text architektonische physische Elemente - oftmals in Verbindung mit institutionelle Nutzungen und Gebäude - neuen digitalen Architekturen ihren (potentiellen) Auswirkungen und Möglichkeiten bezogen auf Architektur aber auch auf ihre gesamtgesellschaftliche Transformationen gegenüber. erste Eindrücke - interessante Anregungen auf verschiedene Nutzungen bezogen, die jedoch gleichzeitig auf Probleme der Einseitigkeit und Verallgemeinerung verweisen: u.a. wird bei den Beispielen kaum die Bedeutung von Körperlichkeiten, Face-to-Face etc. in Betracht gezogen; oft Transformationen werden in der Gegenüberstellung von digital/elektronisch oder physisch anstellen von `ergänzend` … beschrieben. PS: nutzt öfter den Diagrammbegriff;) – die funktionale Struktur von etwas beschreibend oder so ähnlich *Fassade/Interface: In der traditionellen Stadt korrespondierten Fassaden mit dem Inhalt; Heutzutage z-B. würden Institutionen nicht mehr nur durch Gebäuden und dessen Ausstattungen unterstützt werden, sondern auch durch Telekommunikation und Computer Software. Die digitale elektronische Seite übernehme, ersetze zunehmend Funktionen und Formen der Physischen Seite. Z.B. würde physischer Zugang zunehmend eine geringere Rolle bei im physischen Raum verorteten Gebäuden spielen. Interfaces würden Fassaden – als öffentliche Gesichter von Institutionen- ersetzen. Von `we make our building, our building make us` zu `we make our software-our software make us` (vgl. Mitchell 1997: 551-553) Bookstore/Bitstore: Distribution von Büchern, Zeitungen (warehoused, transported and stocked) hat speziellen Architekturen und Nutzungen mit hervorgebracht: wie Buchladen, Kiosk, Warteraum, Lounges, die wiederum ihren Platz in städtischen Leben eingenommen haben. (nennt auch Beispiele für Musik/Plattenläden und Videoshops, die sub/urbane `Landschaften` prägten. Ideen Anfang der 90er von IBM and Blockbuster Entertainment: CDs nicht mehr am zentralen Stellen zu produzieren, sondern direkt vor Ort zu drucken und zu verkaufen auf Bestellung der Kund:innen. (Einsparung Transportkosten etc) Bücher, Zeitungen könnten auf ähnliche Art und Weise funktionieren. Alternativ dazu wird die Strategie beschrieben: CDs, Bücher zuhause runterzuladen, zu brennen und auszudrucken. Online Newspaper = andere Lesegwohnheiten wie individualisierte Sortierung von Nachrichten etc. Anfang 90er führten Allianzen von Telefongesellschaften un d Computerunternehmen zu Projekten das Wohnung und Arbeitsplätze günstig an Netzwerkverbindungen anbinden sollte (z.B. Silicon Graphics und Time Warner). Auch Murdoch beginnt sich ins Internet einzukaufen. Verleger investierten zukünftig eine Menge Geld in Bits und klassische Läden (Buch- und Plattenläden) wurden durch elektronische Boxen am Ende der Leitung ausgetauscht (vgl. Mitchell 1997: 554-555). “Gutenbergs revolution created places where printed information was concentrated and controlled. But electronic, digital information has radically different spatial implications. Its immaterial rather than bonded to paper or plastic substrate, its almost instantaneously transferable to any place that has a network connection or is within range of a bit radiation source, and it is potentially reprocessable at any reception point-so shifting much of the editorial and formatting responsibility from producer to consumer.” (Mitchell 1997: 555-556) *Stacks/Servers: Icons auf dem Bildschirm wären ähnlich organisiert wie Türen an einer Straße, einem Korridor – mögliche Eintrittsgelegenheiten aufzeigend. Würde man darauf klicken, wäre es so ähnlich wie in eine Tür herein gehen. Dahinter würde man Informationen finden, zum herunterladen, zur Inspektion oder auch Manipulation. Beispiel Bibliothek: Bücheraufbewahrungräume nehmen mittlerweile den größten Polatz ein in Bibliotheken. Elektronische Bibliotheken würden dagegen weniger physischen Platz beanspruchen durch Server (wenn dem so ist, wandert dann der Platzanspruch einfach an andere Orte, an welche?), kein Einchecken und Auschecken, keine Buchverluste mehr. Aufbewahren der alten Bücher an sicheren Orten (Büchermuseen). Angestellte erstellen von diesen Sicherungsdateien. Digitale Bibliotheken hätten immer offen, die Organisierung von Buchlagern und das Bereitstellung von Zugangsmöglichkeiten würde durch die Strukturierung von Databases und der Beschaffung von `access routines` ersetzt werden. (vgl. Mitchell 1997: 556-557) “It will not be possible to tell tourist where some Marx of the next millennium sat. That is soldi melts into air.” (Mitchell 1997: 557) Stefan: do you reminde manchester?! Theaters/Entertainment Networks: Entertainment = Information (isn´t it more?!). Actors, singers=produce it, audience = consume it, theatres distribute it: griechische und romanische Thater = kompakte und elegnaten `Distributionsdiagramme` … TV = Verbreiterung Anzahl und räumliche fragmentierung der Zuschauer:innen; mit Internet: komplettes Auseinanderreisen traditionelle architekt. Beziehung von Bühne und Zuschauerraum, Performer und Zuschauer. Die elektronische Box mit Bildschirm und Videokamera = actor and spectator Rollen. Performances auf Nachfrage unabhängig von Aufführungsdaten (hat schon mit Radiomitschnitten und Film etc. und dessen wiederholten Aufführungen angefangen). Keine Nötwendige Gleichzeitigkeit von Zuschauern+Darstellern. „The Show goes anytime, anybody wanted to … In a newly twisted sense, all the world´s a stage“(Mitchell 1997: 559). *Schoolhouses/Virtual Camopuses: Anreisen verschiedener Formen des Lernens und ihrer architektonischen Gestalten. two-way Radio und TV schon Trennung Lehrenden und Lernenden Kurze Darstellung Geschichte der universitäre Kommunikation, Vernetzung übers Internet seit den 70ern. – Mit den 90ern = Realität von Akademiker:innen: Arbeiten in einem Nebeneinander von virtuellen und physisch verorteten Communities (Überlagherungen?). Mit den 90ern: desktop to desktop, two-way video Möglichkeiten eröffnen auch neue Möglichkeiten des Lehrens unabhängig von Seminarräumen, Zugang zu Universitären Angeboten etc. von zu Hause aus … Idee des Virtual Campus erscheint plausibler den je. „Being online is more important than being residence … Fiber-optic and satellite links began to displace cloisters and corridors“(Mitchell 1997: 560). *Department Stores/Electronic Shopping Malls (vgl. Mitchell 1997: 564-567): About: traditional showroom into computer simulations, potentially entered and explored from everywhere…dabei seien `virtual relatitiy welten` nicht zwingend notwendig (andere Techniken wie viewer-controlled cameras, video-clips etc auch ausreichend für `Objektschau`) (oder auch nicht immer praktikabel?! Wg. Anschlussstärke/Schnelle). Wenn genügend Bandweite etc. zur Verfügung stehen, würden teure Ausstellungsflächen und co überflüssig werden. (trotzdem noch wichtig, z.B. auch Stadtentwicklungspolitisch: Expos etc?!) – e-shopping bedeutet = kein Kontakt mit traditionellen Wochenmärkten, (histor.) City Zentren, Antreffen von Menschen, Bekannten etc; bequeme Bestellung von zu Hause Lieferungen nach zu Hause etc. Partiell würden bereits traditionelle Einzelhandelsgeschäfte komplett ersetzt werden durch „geographically distributed , electronically supported, consumer transaction systems“ (Mitchell 1997: 566). *Office Toweers/Working with a Net (vgl. Mitchell 1997: 567-570): Offices = Sites of information work, economist poit of view: sites where value is added to information; Information = wachsende Bedeutung in ökonomischen Kontexten; erste Neuerungen in ICT erlaubten Trennung von Büro- und Lagerhäusern, Produktionsstellen etc. Architektur von großen Bürotürmen = Ausdruck von Macht und Prestige von `Information work organizations` (Banken, Versicherungsgesellschaften, stattlichen Bürokratien, Rechtsanwaltsfirmen, etc.). Lokalisiert in zentralsten angebundenen Teilen der Stadt; Angestellte = überwiegend Pendler aus suburbanen Regionen. Face-to-face Kontakt mit Klienten und Kollegen + nur in bestimmten Orte zugängliche Informationen als Bindeglied, aber mit neueren ICT = Aufbrechen von Strukturen, z.B. Verlagerung von Backoffice Aktivitäten in periphere Räume, Verlagerung Teil der Produktion in Länder wo die Arbeitskräfte + andere Ressourcen billiger sind oder konzentrierte Projektaktivitäten und spezielle Räume (sample: Aso resort Area, in der >Nähe von Kumamoto). Dadurch auch Änderung von „commuting und service location patterns“. Von City Centre Lokalitäten zu Heimarbeit auch insbesondere in peripheren und abgelegenen Regionen, Teilen der Stadt. Verbreitung der Ideen bzw. Beeinflussung auch im Zuge von Aufkommen der Problematik von Ressourcenverbrauch (Öl) oder der Einsparungsideen wie Einsparung der Pendelkosten. Kritiker: Kosten würden verlagert auf Anstieg von Verteilungskosten und Gemeinkosten würden auf Arbeiter/Angestellte verlagert. (Welches Gewicht hat Heimarbeit wirklich? In welchen wirtschaftlichen Branchen, Tätigkeiten … ?) Weitere Bsp.: *Banking Chambers/ATMs *Trading Floors/Electronic Trading Systems (stock exchange…) *Homes/Electrocottages Abschlussabsatz: *Smart Space (vgl. Mitchell 1997: 574-575): durch digitaler Telekommunikation = physische Zirkulation = ersetzt durch Breitband, zumindest teilweise, erlaube Fluss von Räumen und dessen Rekombinierung nach neuen Logiken. Gebauter Raum wird nicht verschwinden, auch werden Körper noch da sein und dinghafte, berührbare Dienstleistungen und Güter noch wichtig sein … „But the characters of these spaces will change; we will increasingly think of them as places where bits hit the body - where digital information is translated into visual, auditory, tactile, or otherwise perceptible forms, and conversely, where bodily actions are sensed and converted into digital information. Displays for preseting information and sensors for capturing information will become as integral to these places as walls, floors and windows, and network connections … will be essential as dorrways.” (Mitchell 1997: 574)